


Your Insane but thats ok

by Jeon_junguk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jungkook, EXO - Freeform, F/F, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kinks, Kinky, Love/Hate, M/M, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Rough Sex, Soft Hoseok, bangtan - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, good boyfriend namjoon, gruesome, insane, jimin is single and he loves it, killers, nervous jin, twice, yoongi is jungkooks brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_junguk/pseuds/Jeon_junguk
Summary: Jin, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung are insane. They live in a white room in straight jackets while Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook live in a world of freedom. They save each other, even if they like it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit more gruesome just because i felt like hoseok’s and Jimin’s story was so bland..., it didn’t show off their insanity how i liked it too. You also might be wondering, “hoseok sells drugs and kills people shouldn’t he be in jail” yes, but that has an explain. Technically they should all be in jail, maybe except Taehyung, but it does have a explain so don’t worry.

"HES A MONSTER!"  
"KILL HIM I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM"  
"HES THE DEVIL!"  
"hes the devil" is the last words hes heard from his mom. The words haunt him for 953 days. He counts, from one to 95600000, he HAS to keep counting, the words of his mother ring in his head like an echo in a cave. Hes been stuck here for 3 years in a straight jacket, hes been only able to go out for his birthday, to the outside. He asked to go to a flower garden every year. He loves the fresh air, freshly produced oxygen, nothing better. He hates the smell of the city, the smell of rotting apartment buildings. He flinches as the door opens, letting in a little light into the small white room.  
"hello Seokjin, guess what, a miracle, your getting out" his care taker brings a wheel chair into the room and puts a shot into Jin's neck making him go numb, he then outs him onto the wheel chair and takes him out.

His caretaker pushes in into a room where there was 3 other guys. A good looking guy with brown long wavy hair, a small guy with blond hair and another one with faded orange hair. The one with brown hair had under eye bags like the darkest part of the galaxy. Blondie seemed like he was perfectly normal, he has glowing skin, like has just came from tanning at the beach. The one with orange hair seemed normal, a happy guy with a lot of friends. Jin wonders how he looks likes. The shaved his hair in the beginning, but it grew out. There's no way that the guy with orange hair has his natural hair color, did he keep his hair?  
"hello everyone, im Min yoongi and this is my brother jeon jungkook and kim namjoon” he points at each of them. The one named Jungkook had brown hair and looks kinda young the other one has like gray hair slicked back. We’re all strapped on chairs but our mouthes aren’t covered.  
“Isn’t that kid kinda young to be surrounded by killers” the one with orange hair said.  
“I’m 20, I’m not that young and I’m trained so try me and i snap your neck” jungkook snapped back  
“He’s cute let him be hoseok~” blonde says  
“Says the one whos insane“  
“WE'RE ALL INSANE”  
“Wait, what do you do kid? Never seen you in the business” They look at me.  
They’ll kill you if you look like a pussy...just..act tough, “nun of your business”  
“Wooh hyung, i can tell a lie from a mile away we do it for a living, what you do? Eat a human? Kill your family-“ the smart ass hoseok says.  
“Like he said hoseok its nun of your business," he points at me, "hes kim seokjin," he points at blonde, who was next to me, "hes park jimin," he points at the guy with orange hair, "hes jung hoseok," he points at the guy with SUPER long brown curly hair "and hes...kim taehyung.." He must have been here for a long time, his eyes look like they haven’t seen light his whole life.  
“Nice to see you again yoongi...” taehyung says, he had a super deep voice, it sent a shiver down my spine.  
“Not so nice to see you” yoongi responded back.


	2. Smile and lover boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of smile and lover boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These storys are kinda dark so if you dont like that type of stories then dont read :)

Jung Hoseok (smile)  
Smile, what you do when you feel a positive emotion. But i am the bad behind the smile, the pain people hide with a grin. People feared the word smile, they avoided saying it however they could. And that's all i did, smile. I worked in an abandoned building with other people. Each part of the building did different stuff. One chops people up, another one sells people and another one makes drugs.  
I didnt work in any of those sections, i just provided them with what they need. We all work for the black market/deep web. We're all very well known in gwangju, in other places? I dont care.  
"what you bring me hoseok?" mr.haru said, leaning back on his chair with a small smerk on his face since i was his “favorite”.  
“One 6 year old girl, one 3 year old boy and a 16 year old girl.” I respond back.  
“Good... take the children to Chanyo, and sell the older girl”  
I nod and walk away. Chanyo is our chopper. He chops people and sells their body parts or meat for people that like to eat other people, and he says he hasn’t ate anyone but I’m pretty sure he has.  
“Theirs two children in the back for you the older one is for Jungmyo”  
I walk away before he says anything because i know he’ll say one thing and keep talking for hours and i don’t need that right now.  
“Uncle Hoseok!” Momo and Lisa run over to me.  
Some times we kid nape babies or pregnant woman and wait for them to give birth. Once we have the children we kill the mom or sell her whatever but we raise the child, make them insane or work for us. Sometimes we'll train them and then sell them to people who want more workers, and if they try to escape we kill them, brutality. Lisa is 14 and momo is 15, even so they act like their 4-5 years old but everyone finds it cute. You would think children in a place where people kill and chop other children up, people wouldn't care about them but everyone here LOVES them. I think they remind them of their childhood, innocence, they remind them of what they never had or killed their mind.  
"dont call me by my name-"  
Their children, i wanna protect them and make sure they have 3 meals a day. Suddenly it comes into my mind. We kill kids and kidnape them... Is this how the parents feel. Thinking of them beind sad makes me wanna kill anyone for their happiness.  
"but uncle-" they say in unisium  
"IM NOT YOUR UNCLE "  
I snapped. I dont care, i dont care, i don-  
"come on smile, their ju-" Chanyo says.  
"YOU KILL CHILDREN AND YOUR TRYING TO DEFEND THESE KIDS- GO BACK TO YOUR JOB!"  
Lisa and Momo run away crying. We all know their scared of this place, we all know they wanna brag to other kids how cool their parents are and that they have the new iphone, but they can't. Because they don't have other kids, they have us and themselves. I run out of the building and into the streets. It was 12ish and there was a dinner party at the “i read books before bed” neighborhood. I felt angry and thats the first time my emotions showed, everyone knew me as smile, because thats all they see, smiles are happy, hope, a sign that things are ok but when you change that to death suddenly its the worst thing. I walk over to that house and walk to the back of their house, they had a back door with a gas tank and a red motorcycle, a couple fruit trees and other plants. I look through the glass on the back door and notice two woman in the kitchen while the rest of the people are in the dining room. One of the woman walk into another room, I assume is a bathroom. I’ve been doing this for 11 years (he’s 20 at this time so since he was 9) taking someones life is nothing, knowing that these people’s families and friends will be devastated doesn’t bother me. After all the things i’ve seen, this is nothing. I pick the lock of the back door, the sound of music comes playing through, which I’m weirded out by because normally dinner parties don’t have music but I haven’t been one in YEARS so maybe they’ve changed. I walk inside, and sneak behind the island in the kitchen. I make sure no one is around.I take out my knife and walk behind the woman and stab her neck, i shove a kitchen towel into her mouth and walk to the door the other woman was in. I look at the other girl and her blood reminds me of who i am.  
Your jung hoseok  
You do bad things for a living but you have to do it live  
My nick name is smile  
I smile  
A smile comes onto my face again and i stan behind the door and wait for the woman to come out, after a couple seconds i hear the toilet flush and the woman wash her hands and open the door. I cover her mouth and stab her neck. Before anyone else comes i take salt and put it into the stove. The fire gets a bigger, i walk out and look at the gas tank, i pick i up and throw it into the fire, the gas tank bumps the whole slat bag over into the rest of the fire and the kitchen covers in flames, i hear a couple screams but i start walking back to the building. By the time get back the abandoned building it seems normal, i take a deep breath walk in suddenly im pushed into the wall surrounded by police. Lisa and momo are by cops being talked to.  
"UNCLE SMILE!" they scream  
And thats the last thing i heard before i blacked out.

 

Park Jimin (lover boy)  
"your so funny and handsome jiminie~" janglon says, practically drooling over me.  
"ah~ I'm older than you call me oppa~" im really going to barf, i dont know how i even do this-  
"ok jimin oppa~, whens are next date?"  
NEXT DATE! HAH I THINK NOT  
"next Saturday, im kinda busy these week days"  
"dont worry oppa, its fine, see you then” she gets up, kisses my check and walks way. The bitch left me to pay for our food- i pay the food, leave a tip and walk away. I walk to my car, looking for my keys in my pocket, i feel my phone shake with a new message.  
“Me you tonight your house daddy ;)”  
I almost choked, these girls (and sometimes boys) really jump at me in seconds.  
“Ok princess see you there~ bring your toys” i felt like chopping my fingers off, but its worth it at the end.  
All worth it.

I get home before summi gets here. Thank god too. I never have time to myself these days. I walk to my closest and shove my clothes out of the way into a small door behind them. Ah.., my favorite place. I unlock the door and walk down. I flick the lights on and it lights up the room. My latest victim is down here, youngjae.  
“Ahh... im home, summi is coming in a bit and she’ll join you here~”  
He muffles something but i dont care trying to figure it out.  
“These girls are so annoying and she calls me daddy, just like you, ughhh, hm? You wanna talk ok~” i rip the tap off his mouth quickly.  
“I- I didn’t want to d-date you.., i told you..it was a dare by my friend.. Jackson..., Who’s a cop! He’ll come looking for me-“  
“Thats right.., he did look at me a bit funny.., but i’m irresistible of course you wanna date me-“  
“With your damaged bleached hair? Never”  
“i was going to feed you you full but i guess not” i take the a needle and put it in his neck.  
“Ohh and you remember your friend’s bambams friend? Taehyung? He got caught a couple monthes ago, the foul, he’s crazy but he was fun to see how cool he was but he wasn’t ever careful.” Youngjae passes out and i walk up stares and i hear the door bell ring. I walk away closing the closest door and walking away, forgetting to lock the small door. I open the door and I’m pushed back but a bunch of people, more specifically, police.  
“What the fuc-“  
“You thought you could cheat of me jimin, don’t underestimate me, to them, you where selling me drugs”  
“But i have never-“  
It was a bit true the only drugs i ever owned was drugs to make people fall asleep and to throw up.  
“And you “abused me” and “raped me”  
This girl was more crazy than Taehyung, she accused me of this just because I cheated on her!  
The police went around my house looking through everything and basically breaking everything. One of them hand cuffs me  
“Where you put them? Its a simple question, tell me and this will make things a lot more easier” the police man says  
“Im telling you i don’t sell or own any drugs”  
“Fine then,we’ll keep looking but even if we find nothing you will be charged with rape and abuse”  
“But i never touched her-“  
“She has multiple amount of proof”  
Another police man comes and yells at the one questioning me  
“Sir we found a room!”  
FUCK  
the police man makes me stand up and follows the other one, to my room, into my closest, down some stairs and..,  
Into my secret basement with sleeping youngjae.  
“What the fuck...” the police man says, “you are insane!”  
Summi starts sobbing, “i-is this what you where going to do with me!? WHERE YOU GOING TO DO THIS TO ME!”  
I suddenly start laughing, of course i was.  
“Y-you really are stupid.., i say hello to you and then your calling me daddy, this is your fault, your a horrible person!”  
Summi cries louder, “i cant believe- YOU RUINED MY LIFE PARK JIMIN! YOU INSANE SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!” She screams at me and a woman starts taking her up stairs but she keeps screaming, “DO YOU EVEN KNOW! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU ASS HOLE! YOU GOT ME PREG-“  
What...  
“Ok take him out we need to investigate”  
“Wait- what she say! WHAT SHES SAY!?-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any mistakes, ideas and guesses about the story.


	3. Kim Taehyung and Kim Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyungs insanity  
> And Jin’s sad life

Ƙíʍ Եɑҽհվմղց  
Տհհհհ  
Եհҽվ ϲɑղԵ Եօմϲհ վօմ  
Տհհհհ  
Եհҽվ ϲɑղԵ Եօմϲհ վօմ  
վօմ աɑղղɑ Ƙղօա ʍօɾҽ ɑҍօմԵ ʍҽ հմհ?  
վօմ աɑղղɑ Տҽҽ ʍҽ ϲօղƒҽՏՏ Եօ ահɑԵ í ժíժ  
íԵ աɑՏղԵ ʍҽ  
íԵ աɑՏ Եհҽʍ  
Եհҽվ ʍɑժҽ ʍҽ ժօ íԵ  
Եհҽվ ʍɑժҽ ʍҽ ժօ íԵ!

"ugh with hoseok gone i have no one to sell this shit to"  
“What’d you say Tae?” Said jungkook taking the piece of poki out of his mouth (which he never ate, he just thought it made him look cooler)  
“Its nothing.., just talking to myself”  
The younger boy was annoying, he follwed me around everywhere since elementary school, even if we’re where is different classes, even if i was going to be held back, jungkook failed too, just to stay with me. I never asked , i never cared. He never tells me about his personal life (he normally complains about girls friends, friends or just grades) and i never tell him about mine. What would i say? Yeah i ოႮRმპR people for a living, i ოႩkპ ႠႬპო პႩႠ ႠႬპო Ⴝპlf, i kill ႠႬპiR ეႬilმRპႶ iႶfRტႶႠ ტf Ⴀქპო,  
wႬჄ?  
Its fun  
The worst part about all of this is that jungkook just graduated from college, he’s been in training and in one month, jeon jungkook will become an official cop/investor. Jungkook looked up to his older step brother, min yoongi. I’ve meet him 5 times, only when he picks jungkook up.  
“Tae..., are you ok? I barley hear anything about your job, and I’m pretty sure working as a waiter cant get you in a penthouse.”  
Jungkook believed i worked as a waiter at a cafe, he always bugs me where i work, my excuse was “I’m embarrassed kookie, its really small and sketchy.., its just a cafe” jungkook loves when i call him kookie because even though he wants to become a criminal investor, he’s soft. He has a buff body but he has a baby face. He loves banana milk, he loves playing video games, he loves soft blankets, he really likes in and out, he loves the smell of cinnamon (but it cant be to strong) he likes girly smells because it doesn’t hurt his nose. Jungkook is a bunny, too innocent to be around me. Jungkook has had girlfriends before, he claims he’s lost his virginity but i highly doubt it; 1: i’m good at telling when someone lies, 2: if i even anything that involves touching someone else he gets red and shy.  
“Im just tired..., i work a lot you know that”  
“Yes but... I still cant believe that you make that much money as a waiter-“  
“Ugh can you shut the fuck up-“  
It was true, i was tired., i hated having to deal with jungkook and his bitch ass. I hated having to drive all the way to my cabin that was like 9 hours away every time I wanted to do something. I hated having to deal with the cops. I hated having to help Hoseok out. I hated everyone.  
iႠႽ ტk ႠႬტႮႺႬ  
ႪპეႩႮႽპ if ႠႬპჄ fiႶმ ჄტႮ  
ႠႬპჄ will kႶტპ  
iႠ wႩႽႶႠ ჄტႮR fႩႮlႠ  
ႠႬპჄ ოႩმპ ჄტႮ მტ iႠ  
ႠႬპჄ ოႩმპ ჄტႮ მტ iႠ  
Jungkook gets up and unplugs his charger from the wall, grabbing his banana milk and leaving, slamming the door.  
Sure jungkook is a bunny, but shit was that kid scary when he was angry. I deal with scary ass people who are scared of me so i never feel smaller than them. But jungkook is different something about him makes him terrifying, maybe its because i always see him happy and annoying, or maybe its because he works out a lot, and is trained in combat, or its because he’s a black belt in Taekwondo. This happens often, i get angry and say something and jungkook SADLY walks away, the thing that’s different is that he’s normally sad. Not angry.  
Huh  
Jungkook left his red blanket  
The blanket he loves so much....,  
I walk to my car and open it, i place the blanket to the passenger seat. I was going to do some work and then take the blanket to jungkook, ask for forgiveness, he’ll forgive me, back to normal  
Right?  
I walk into my cabin and see all my supplies, saws, ropes, knifes, hammers, shovels, and more things. Each one of them covered in blood. The whole cabin is covered in blood.  
There was a woman on a chair. Strapped. Her hair was falling out. Her brown dress covered in her blood and others. Her eyes widen with fear and insanity. She’s been here for 4 months. I’ve driven her to insanity.  
“Ok, today is your last day..., which way do you wanna go?”  
The girl mumbles words together.  
“Ok with a shovel”  
I walk to the table and take my medal shovel. A smile comes across my face. A psychotic smile. The girl keeps mumbling, saying things to her self and i hear it.  
“Shut up!” I yell at her and she stops.  
The sound gets louder  
The sound of the cops  
Fuck, shit, fuck fuck fuck.  
They knock on the door  
“Police open up”  
The woman starts screaming.  
I walk to her and snap her neck.  
I don’t have time.., i don’t have time..,  
The door swings open and i stay staring at the woman, facing away from the cops.  
I was holding a knife. Do i kill myself? Theres no poin-  
“Wait...t-taehyung...”  
The voice  
The voice was so familiar.., so..innocent  
I turn around, facing him. What was he doing here? He’s still training..? Why is he here!  
“Holy shit” said his holder brother.  
A smile comes across my face. Not a psychotic smile. A happy smile. A smile only for jungkook.  
“Jungkookie”

“Why’d you do it?” The investor asked me, we where in a room with a glass that I can’t see through but everyone out side of the room can. I turn to the mirror where i could feel jungkook watching me.  
“For fun..”  
“Your insane”  
ᎽℋℰᎽ ℳᎯⅅℰ ℳℰ ⅅᎾ ℐᏆ  
ᏆℋℰᎽ ℳᎯⅅℰ ℳℰ ⅅᎾ ℐᏆ  
ᏆℋℰᎽ ℳᎯⅅℰ ℳℰ ⅅᎾ ℐᏆ  
ᏆℋℰᎽ ℳᎯⅅℰ ℳℰ ⅅᎾ ℐᏆ  
ᏆℋℰᎽ  
ℳᎯⅅℰ  
ℳℰ  
ⅅᎾ  
ℐᏆ  
“They made me do it”

 

Kim seokjin  
“Shhh mom, mommy look at me," i grab my mothers face and make her look at me, “he’s gone, i’ll get a job”  
“No-no i’ll get a job-“  
“No, your sick, i’ll get a job, i’ll go to college become a famous photographer and i’ll buy you a house with a beautiful garden, and whatever you want. We can travel the world, i’ll find the love of my life, i’ll get married and you’ll be there for me, you’ll see my grandkids, you’ll baby sit them when me and my wife are on a date ok?”  
My mother nods with tears falling down her beaten up face. My mother was too fragile to be with a man like my father.  
I got a job, selling news papers, it was the beginning of the year so everyone wanted a new start, a new job and so every good playing job was gone. This was better than anything else. I spent all my money on my mother. When she asked me if i ate, i said yes, even if I haven’t. They’ll be times where i don’t eat for a week and i have to steal a fruit from my neighbors tree. My mother was having dinner in our apartment. We lived in a bad apartment but I don’t mind, my mom had shelter and i was studying for school. If I didn’t work I studied. I had to get a good scholarship, i needed to work so by the time i go to college my mom could have money. Suddenly their was a loud knock at the door and I thought it was the woman from a couple rooms down asking for more soap (she was normally drunk) i open it ready to tell the lady we didn’t have any, but i was met with some worse.  
My father.  
He was wearing a nice suit, a pen in the pocket of his suit, and even if he looked nice he smelt like alcohol and smoke.  
“Wheres your mother ass hole”  
He pushes me away and walks inside  
“What- you cant come in here!”  
He punches me on my mouth and walks towards my mother.  
I spit out blood and run behind him, tackling him.  
“Momm-y go call the security down- stairs”  
My mother runs away downstairs. My mother is VERY religious, she prays everyday and makes me do it. She believes anyone that makes ANYTHING bad goes to hell. Even if its just littering, she believes god will hate you. I bite my fathers neck and he pushes me off. I run to the kitchen and get a knife  
“Don’t come any closer father-, i don’t wanna hurt you please just leave”  
“You won’t use it! You are a pussy, you can’t do anything. Your like a woman! You like pink you like cooking” he yelled at me with a huge smile on his face, “your mother was such a ᏔᎻᎾᎡᎬ, she got me just because i had ᎷᎾNᎬY, the dumb bitch didn’t t know i was cheating on her, she really thought i loved her, then we had you and you were the biggest mistake of all time! You mother is a dumb ass bitch wh-“  
I stab him, over and over and over. His stomach is no longer there, its a huge hole, even when his blood and guts was everywhere but in his body i kept stabbing, tears was falling down onto his blood. I hear my mother scream along with the security guard  
"HES A MONSTER!"  
"KILL HIM I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM"  
"HES THE DEVIL!"

I was 18, i JUST turned 18 (3 days),when that happened. I spent 2 years being on trail. I was kept in a prison like place. I was left alone in there, until they figured out if i should be charged as an adult or a minor. Instead they just put me in the mental asylum for 3 years. For trying to protect myself and most importantly my mother. My mother disowned me. She left me. I wonder hows shes doing.  
The first year: happy birthday dear mommy, happy birthday to you.  
Second year: its mommy’s birthday  
Third year: oh...its mothers birthday.., or is it tomorrow?  
Mommy


	4. The first week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of the Jin,Taehyung, jimin and Hoseok becoming normal again (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taken in the future, their all the same but its the future

"you all are insane and killers, have you ever seen suicide squad?" yoongi asks  
"hey genius we where locked in here for years" taehyung bitterly says  
"hey genius im your hyung and suicide squad came the year you where locked up" yoongi snaps back  
"really? Maybe i was to busy killing people!" taehyung yells  
"maybe you where to busy being bad at cleaning it up! I saw the crazy in your eyes every time i picked jungkook up"  
"all i saw from you was being a negative brother to jungk-"  
A loud snack came into the room and everyone became quiet. Yoongi was pushed away from taehyung and jungkook was infront of taehyung.  
"your not allowed to yell at him, pay attention" jungkook walked away clearly hurt. A small grin came across taehyungs face.  
"alright then, suicide squad is a movie where the government grab some of the greatest villains and use them against the main villain in the movie, basically the villains become the heros."  
"wait you want us to become that, maybe you didn't know this i mean we where locked in a mental asylum but we kill people and do horrible things, i could kill you with this chair im on" taehyung's smart ass says  
"and i could shoot you in 1.3 seconds" yoongi clicks his gun, "anyways thats exactly what i want you all to do, you'll get your freedom if you do so but you will be under close investigation to make sure you don't do anything bad, any signs of violence you will be put back in here.”  
"what stops us from running off?" jimin asks.  
"the chip in your neck, i am a big fan of scaring you with the fact that i could blow your head off in seconds"  
“Sounds good to me” hoseok says.  
“Wait are you serious!?” Taehyung says surprised, “your not actually buying this? Their just going to lock us up once we do their dirty work!”  
“What ever, its better than being stuck in those cages” jimin complains, “stop being a party pooper, it’ll be fun~ come on taehyungie~”  
“Don’t call me that”  
“Tae” jimin says  
“Hyung” hoseok says  
“IEEEEEE” both hoseok and jimin say together. Of course they didn’t plan their at all, hoseok just assumed.  
“FINE! Fuck, no wonder you where caught”  
“Hey! I was caught last!” Jimin says  
“Good to see you three getting along but we have to get going, all four of you follow Jungkook and Namjoon, they’ll take you to your room, please try not killing each other you are use full” yoongi says, walking away into a hallway. All three of is follow the other two and we all walk in awkward silence. There seems to be a weird tension between jungkook and Taehyung.  
“You’ll not allowed to leave your room unless with a pass from one of us, or an emergency, which I highly doubt will happen,” jungkook says opening a door in a long white hallway, “go inside pick rooms and if you have any questions the small screen next to the door should be able to help you, good bye” him and namjoon leaves us in a room. Its pretty big, on the left theres a living room with two couches, coffee table, book shelves, desk, computer, and tv on the right theres the kitchen with one stove, a fridge, cabinet and counters, already food and dishes along. On the left of that theres a dinning room with 8 chairs.  
In the middle of the two is a hallway with 5 doors. Im assuming one is a bathroom or a washing and drying machine.  
“Fuck has years of technology advanced!” Hoseok excitedly says.  
“I call the room all the way in the back!” Taehyung says, running the his new room.  
The other 2 run to their picked room and i get with the last one, i walk in and its pretty nice, its a mint blue and a ocean feel. It has a two person bed, tv, another door and a closet door. The other door leads to my bathroom, it has a little dispenser on the shower wall for soap and conditioner. It also has a bunch of buttons for the temperature of the shower. The shelves are full of perfume, towels, skin care products, tooth paste, tooth blush, everything. I look at myself in the mirror and i look ok. I have under eye circles my hair looks unwashed, but my skin looks fine. I walk back to my room and open my closest, it has one thing, a robe and what looks like blue silk pajamas. I walk out and see the 3 boys by the small screen asking it questions.  
“How to i turn on the shower?”  
“The start button”  
“How do i turn on my tv?”  
“The built in remote on your bed or tv”  
“How do i make food”  
“You may order on this device or make your own food”  
After them asking a billion questions they stop.  
“I say we order food, we all haven’t cooked and a while and we don’t want to burn the place down” jimin says already looking at the food options, “you ok with that Jin?”  
I nod my head and he goes back to ordering food. We all take our turns picking food and in 15 minuets our dining table goes away and comes back with a table full of food.  
“Holly shit” hoseok says amazed.  
We all sit down and eat  
“So you don’t talk jin”  
I nod my head. I haven’t talked in 3 years. I don’t know why, maybe thats why they assumed i was insane..., maybe i am. I keep trying to keep counting but they keep messing me up..., but mommy’s voice doesn’t come back.., not anymore. We all eat our food in silence all to focus on the beauty of the food. We all go to our new rooms and continue exploring. I figure out how to use the shower but the water is a bit to cold. I put on the pajamas that where left in my room. I stare at the bed in utter silence  
“HES A MONSTER” my mothers voice echos in my head again  
“No no please..., please no...” i sit on the ground and hug my legs against my chest, “one...two..., three.., four...”  
I wake up to an alarm. I was laying on the ground next to the bed, i get up and go to the living room. Its 6am and Yoongi, namjoon and jungkook are all standing there. We all lazily walk over to the 3 fancy dressed men.  
“You all look rested, today we will do essentials, this is for the first week only! You will learn simple things, manner, how to cook simple food, use the new technology and other things” yoongi says  
“What about the rest of our time here?”, Jimin asks half asleep.  
“That’s training, go get ready” yoongi coldly says  
I step into the shower which helps with the pain of sleeping on the ground. I try fixing my hair, and change to clothes that where left on my bed. It was just a white shirt, jeans and black shoes. Once i change into them i look in the bathroom mirror.  
“You look normal.., as normal as you can get seokjin...” I think to myself, “152...153..154”  
I walk out and we where all wearing the same things and we walk out following the three boys. They walk us through hallways and elevators. My feet started to hurt from not walking in years and i could see the discomfort in the 4 younger boys faces. Finally we walk out to a a black van we all get in with a driver at the wheel, yoongi next to him, behind is namjoon at the left ,jungkook, jinthen the final row is, jimin,Taehyung and hoseok.  
“What kind of music is this?” Jimin complains.  
“You sound like an old person, its new music, by a band called blackpink, they just started, jungkook is a big fan~” namjoon teases jungkook poking his cheek.  
“There are four members, I’m actually friends with them, namjoon here is jealous im friends with kpop stars” jungkook snickers makes a face at him.  
“Whats their names?” Jimin asks, clearly more interested in the conversation than the other 4.  
“Theres, Jennie, Rosè, Jisoo and Lisa” jungkook says, almost bragging about it. Hoseok darts up and stares at jungkook  
“H-how old is lisa...?”  
“16 I believe” jungkook looks back at him with a questioning look, “why?”  
“Name sounded familiar...”

They stopped at a hair place. We all walk in and we’re meet with 4 girls with crazy hair.  
“Any hair style you guys want just dont make it TOO crazy” namjoon says, while putting his finger on a screen on the table.  
Hoseok dyes his hair red, cuts it and styles it  
Jimin dyes his hair black and cuts it  
Taehyung bleaches his hair, leaving it long.  
Jin leaves his hair brown, letting the stylist cut his hair and style it.  
Who knew a hair style could make you look totally sane. Next we went to a mall where we could spend 150 dollars each. Taehyung buys a lot of lose shirts and black pants. Hoseok buys more street styled clothes. Jimin buys a combination of both and i buy more casual clothes. Yoongi forces us to buy suits or fancy clothes. We buy 2 pairs of shoes next. Then we get to home store where we can buy anything like books, notebooks (for writing down thoughts of something) or anything, we don’t buy anything besides me, I buy a couple book that seemed interesting  
That seemed normal  
(The books where like holograms)

day 2  
We do a cooking and manners class  
We learn simple dishes: roman, eggs, pancakes and for a “harder” dish we make hamburgers. Where Taehyung almost burns the kitchen down  
“We can order food, why do we need to learn this!” He groans, and stabs the safety knife into the meat scaring the chief.  
jimin and i do amazing, and even the chief is amazed.  
For manners class we all fail.  
No elbows on the table  
Call people hyung  
Bow when ever someone new walks in  
Put your pinkie down before placing a cup down to make less noise.

Day 3  
Technically class  
We learn how to use the new tvs, washing machines, showers, stoves and refrigerators, computers, internet, new social medias, phones and the screen on our wall (which is called “eri”.)

Day 4  
We take cooking class again and go shopping more

Day 5  
we go to a social interaction class  
Where we learn how to start conversations and keep them going.  
How to handle situations

Day 6  
We go out to a festival and we are all TERRIFIED. We haven’t been around so many people and we don’t know how to handle anything. Hoseok threw up just from looking at a small roller coaster. Taehyung is about to pass out from so many people. Jimin is on the group scared of talking to someone and im sticking to namjoon looking at the group blocking anything that is happening.  
“Maybe we should go...” yoongi says

Day 6  
We go to a fancy dinner. We all try our best at using our new learned manners but jimin and hoseok are almost dying of laughter from teasing Taehyung about his bad attempt to have manners. But namjoon keeps talking to me.  
“You like books jin?” He asks me  
I stare at him  
“Sorry i mean hyung.., its just i saw you buy some and if you want i can let you borrow some of mine” he stutters a bit  
He’s scared of me... who wouldn’t... i look away from him.  
Don’t wanna scare him more

Day 7  
We’re all left to do what ever we want in our apartment.  
We tell eri to put a board game out and she puts monopoly on your coffee table. We all sit around and pick our little characters  
Jimin picks a sushi  
Taehyung picks a shoe  
Hoseok picks a ship  
And i pick a cat  
We hear a knock at the door and its jungkook and namjoon.  
“We brought Chinese food” namjoon says with a bright smile on his face, showing his cute dimples.  
By the end of the night jungkooks and jimin are fighting because jungkook gave a property to hoseok but not him. Namjoon lost already, and hoseok is backing jungkook up and taehyung looks bored.  
“Jungkook its late and we have a meeting in the morning” namjoon whines  
“Ugh, i fucking hate Mondays, we’ll settle this later JIMIN”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long just because I haven’t updated and theirs another series i wanna start based off “ A series of unfortunate events “ but its bts, basically everything that can go wrong, goes wrong but with a twist ;). I have like 20 million ideas for chapters and i really want show everyone so i kinda rush and i have to go over everything again and then i think its not good. Anyways i really like dark stores and this will turn darker once everyone gets settled into the nw life.


	5. Endless

Monday  
“Today we will be seeing your skills, this day is the beginning of your training for the next months” he writes down something then looks up, “my skill are guns any weapon really, jungkook here is best at physical combat although i tell him hes better with a sword-“  
“Using a sword makes me feel like a child” jungkook complain  
“Oh yeah, well where really into anime when you where younger”yoongi snaps  
“I was like 10 and i thought running around like an anime character and saying “nani” in a weird voice made me cool” jungkook groaned. Taehyung made a weird noise and cringed.  
“What?” Jungkook said annoyed at him  
“Its ju- nothing”  
“No what was it?”  
“You where every cringey and it made me cringe, you would run around with a naruto head band and try summon more of you”  
Jungkook stared at him in embarrassment  
“I-you-LETS JUST CONTINUE WITH THIS TRAINING THING!” He yells making everyone laugh. But i wonder, how does he know that?

Jimin and Hoseok walk into yoongi’s training room. It was mainly white with rooms made out of glass.  
“What are you good at hoseok?” Yoongi asks him, while he types onto his ipad.  
“Im pretty good with bombs, sneaking.., and im ok with hacking probably rusty..”  
Yoongi keeps typing and final looks up the the younger two.  
“You would go best with me and namjoon, but that means you will probably spend more time with jungkook to work on your combat and weapons” he sighs and looks over to jimin, “and you kid?”  
“Im not a-“ jimin sighs then pouts, “i’m ok with combat and.., guns”  
“Jungkook and me, this doesn’t mean that you’re are best that these things so tomorrow we’re putting that to the test just to see your actual status”

Taehyung walks into a white room where jungkook was standing typing stuff onto a screen. Taehyung couldn’t help but stare at jungkook for a second. He grew up so fucking well..., his white shirt under his black suit showed his abs when ever he stretched, his slim waist seemed perfect for Taehyung big hands. Taehyung licked his lips with out even noticing.  
Fuck was jungkook perfect  
Taehyung knocks on the wall to get jungkook attention and his head shoots up looking at Taehyung.  
“Hey...” Taehyung awkwardly says  
Jungkook cursed under his breath, “what are you good at?” He asks  
“What?”  
“Combat? Weapons? Guns? C-“  
Taehyung wanted nothing more than fixing his and jungkooks relationship, he wanted to talk to jungkook again with out him hating the whole conversation. He wanted to get annoyed by jungkook’s silliness and kindness, he wanted to tease jungkook again, he wanted to get angry at him and then apologize again. And if he had to lie to do it, he will.  
“Im bad at combat-“  
“I didn’t ask what your bad at , i asked what your good at” jungkooks was trying to put a fearless persona but Taehyung saw right through him, he was scared.., he was awkward but he was mostly angry.  
“Weapons im really good with knifes”  
“Ok”  
“So whats-“  
“Bye, you can go”

“Hello Jin” namjoon says, giving jin a sweet smile, “so..., what are you good at?”  
Jin stared at him  
What was he good at?  
I stabbed a guy , thats it  
“You don’t talk do you..., i was kinda hoping you would..,” namjoon rubs the back of his head with an awkward laugh, “here” he hands me the tablet, “type down the answer”  
I stare at it for a few seconds and I begin typing  
“I don’t know” namjoon read out loud.  
Namjoon looks at me with a smile  
“Lets make a deal; whats your favorite food?”  
“C h i c k e n”  
“I let you come over to my place, we eat chicken, i let you borrow some books as long as you say hi to me~”  
I smile at him  
“O k”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for not updating for 2992 years, school, personal stuff, being lazy, and having no ideas add up. This year had been pretty bad for me so yeah sorry again. I edited the previous chapters to be better and make more sense, nothing to different has changed but its there.


	6. “You where her angel”

Jin? Nervous? Why would he be nervous just hanging with a bro, by themselves having a bro ass time, as bros, with a cute- with a bro. Jin isn’t gay.., right? 

Jin walks out of his room wearing “normal clothes” as namjoon said, so he took that as wearing tight ass pants and a tight ass white shirt and a black suit coat over. 

“Holly shit hyung, is that your comfy clothes” hoseok says with a stuffed, popcorn filled mouth.  
Jin just annoyingly stares at him. The three youngest are playing a new game called “over watch” which jungkook bought for jimin so they could play together online, but Taehyung has been playing for jimin because jimin kinda sucks ass at it, and jimin has been talking to jungkook through their headset.  
“HYUNG WE WON WE MAKE SUCH A GOOD TEAM!!” He hears jungkook scream into the headset.  
“Yeah we are, but please stop screaming into the mic” jimin scolds him while winking to Taehyung who has the widest smile on his face.  
“Sorry hyung tehe”

The door bell rings and jin gets up quickly. He looks through th peek hole to make sure its Namjoon (They aren’t allowed to open to anyone other then Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jungkook). He see’s a cutely dressed Namjoon standing awkwardly in-front of the door. He opens the door and gives him a wide smile.

“Hey hyung,” namjoon says and looks more inside, “hello everyone”  
“SUP JOON!” Hoseok yelled as popcorn flew out of his mouth.   
“You guys playing overwatch?” Namjoon tilts his head a bit, “why isnt Jimin playing”   
Hoseok puts a finger on his lips and points to the head set.   
“Ok then,” namjoon looks at Jin again, “come on Hyung” 

(Jin pov)  
Namjoon was in the process of turning on the car which just involved putting your finger print where the car key would normally go. 

“Yoongi-hyung tells me to let the car drive itself but I don’t trust it, one day the technology will take over” namjoon says seriously, starting the car.

Minutes go by of comfortable silence, i watch the buildings go by fast as we drive, soft music in the background.  
"ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪs ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ"   
Jin looks over to Namjoon, he was tapping the wheel to the song. In the days Jin has been out of the small, confined and , claustrophobic room, he hasn’t heard one song he’s liked, but something about this song, its not just blabbering lyrics its, music. 

I point to the blue hologram radio. Namjoon quickly looks at me and then looks back to the road.   
“Are you asking about the song hyung?”  
I nod my head quickly   
“Umm, its my song” he mumbles .  
I tilt my head  
“Its my song..” he says a louder   
I give him a bright smile and thumbs up. Its amazing Joonie

I stare in awe at his apartment, its like a black and white filter in real life. 

“Sit down at the table hyung, let me get the chicken” Namjoon walks to the kitchen.  
I watch Namjoon place the Chicken and other side dishes on the table. He passed me the tablet so i could type.

“So Hyung you said you didn’t know what your good at” namjoon starts putting pieces of chicken onto his plate.  
I nod my head  
“ I believe you owe me a hi”  
I look down, “hmp-“   
“Im only joking hyung, don’t push your self” Namjoon smiles.  
I look to the table  
“M o m m y ?”  
“Your mom?”   
I nod my head  
“Uh... she died...,last summer, from a car accident I believe, I’m sorry”  
I don’t know what I thought. I guess i just assumed i would be able to see my mom one last time. Even if she believed i was the devil, she was still my mom.  
“S h e t o l d m e i w a s a m o n s t e r”  
Namjoon stared at me, like he’s seen a ghost.

(Namjoon pov)  
I was training, training to be an investigator. I watched my hyung, Yoongi, becoming what I’m aspiring to be, to solve what others couldn’t. I was walking down the street, a calm sunny day, where it seemed nothing could go wrong. Silence besides the humming of cars going by, that peaceful silence destroyed with the screaming of a lady running out of a ruined apartment complex.  
“P-please my husband he-s crazy i think he might hurt my son!” Namjoon pulled out his phone already calling the police.  
“Take me” he says  
They run up a flight of stairs as the woman continues screaming.  
“He’s a monster! I hope my poor Seokjin is ok, please god, let him be ok”  
We run into her apartment and see a skinny boy on-top of a bloody man. The boy was covered in blood, but he was beaten up, bruises covering his face.  
"HES A MONSTER!"  
"KILL HIM I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM"  
"HES THE DEVIL!" She yelled at the man as her son, Seokjin, passed out besides the dead man. She ran besides him  
“My poor, poor seokjin, please wake up sweetie, you father, he was the devil, thank you seokjin, thank you for saving me”  
—-  
Seokjin stared at me as i stared back. There was a reason why i wanted to know this man. The secrets behind his silence. Ever since than, i never understood why was he in a mental asylum? “HE SHOULD BE THERE” i yelled to the yoongi, “it was self defense!” Nothing, would tell him he was insane. Even after 6 years (3 for courts, 3 for being in the asylum), no matter how much he stared at the file named Kim Seokjin, it never made sense to him, it was self defense, its always been self defense.   
“S-seokjin, what makes you think that” his name rolled off my tongue, completely forgetting he was older than me, he didn’t remember. His mother fought for him, since the first day, his mother always fought for him, “she.., she didn’t call you tha-t she, she was saying it to your father, he was the devil in her eyes”  
Jin looked at me, wide eyes as tears of both relief and sadness feel down his rosy cheeks, relief his mother didn’t hate him but sadness that he spent 6 years crying and counting over words that where never for him.   
“N-namjoon..., s- gone-sh-es gouwn” jin tries talking, voice cracking and stuttering like a broken cd. I got off my chair and next to him, “hyung, you where never a monster, i don’t know, I don’t know why they put you in that place you should have been in jail at most 3-5 years because it was self defense, you where her hero hyung, you where her angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this yesterday but instead of copying and pasting it i uhhh, cut it so i had to rewrite oops. Also the plot holes will be filled, hint: there’s some bad people who want bad things

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any mistakes :)


End file.
